


Unexpected

by ikanpesuttisdying



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikanpesuttisdying/pseuds/ikanpesuttisdying
Summary: When Leona called Vil for help, but it was unexpected.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 61





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> It's taking place after both of em graduated :( sorry for bad english :(

*Click* *Click*

“Nice pose! Next!”

Vil lies down on the sofa, cross his legs and hold onto the armrest while staring at the camera sensually. He’s doing a photo shoot for a clothing company which he’s the brand ambassador of. He loves being on the spotlight to show off his beauty, in fact either the hot and blinding light, the clicking sound of cameras, and being ordered around, doing a photo shoot always turns him on.

“That’s a wrap! Thanks Vil!” The photographer seems satisfied with the result.

Vil only nod and quickly approach his manager, Adella. His manager hands him his mobile phone and Vil scroll down on the notifications, mostly from fans liking his photo. But there’s one message that he immediately opens with a smile. It’s from his FWB, a certain old friend of his.

_“My place? 3pm?”_

Vil replied to the text.

_“Just finished photo shoot. Will be there soon”_

Vil changes into his normal clothes and put on a sun glasses. He then turns to his manager.

“Can you clear tomorrow’s schedule?” Vil take a sip of his hand-pressed berry smoothie.

“Luckily you’re off tomorrow! Have fun, Vil” Adella smiles.

This is not the first time Vil ask her to clear his schedule after a photo shoot because it’s almost regular that Vil will pay his FWB a visit after.

Vil opens the map on his phone and search for nearby pharmacy. It’s only 15 minutes if he walks from the studio to the pharmacy but it’s risky to run into his fans, especially if he’s buying ‘protection’. Vil then search for some type of hat in his bag and found a cap.

“Perfect!” Vil thought to himself while wearing it on and walks to the nearby pharmacy.

After he successfully obtains the ‘protection’ without getting noticed by the cashier or other shopper, he orders a taxi to go to his favorite destination.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vil arrived in a luxurious apartment and search for room 1008. He has no idea why his FWB chose to stay in an apartment rather than a house, because Vil knows very well that his FWB can afford more than one house. Vil then knocks on the door labeled 1008. The door is opened by a certain tall beastman with a scar on his left eye, Leona Kingscholar. Vil immediately jumps onto Leona and kiss him passionately, but Leona gently pushes Vil away.

“Vil, no…we’re not doing this…the truth is…”

before Leona finishes his sentence, a small figure runs from the kitchen to the front door.

“Is this your friend, uncle?”

Vil stares down at the boy with orange hair, holding a lion plushie. Yes, Cheka is there. Vil stares at Leona with a visible disappointment. Leona thought to himself that the reason Vil became an actor is because he can easily portray his emotion in his face, like right now.

“You called me here to babysit, Leona?” Vil sighs in disbelief.

“Not really, more like co-babysit…Listen, my brother got this last minute king stuff he forgot to took care off and he can’t obtain a proper babysitter for Cheka, so he entrusted Cheka to me and I decided I can’t do this alone.” Leona shrugs.

“Alright, I’m leaving. Good luck!”

Vil almost turns around and leave, but Leona caught him by his waist and pull him close.

“C’mon Vil…help me a little?”

Vil knows it too damn well that Leona is not the type who begs so when he did, it’s a very important issue or maybe it’s Leona, who already knows Vil too well, knows that he can’t resist his charm.

“Fine!”

Vil walks to the sofa and put down his bag and coat. Suddenly, Cheka approach him and struggle to climb the sofa. Vil give him a quick pull and help him sit.

“You’re Vil right? Uncle told me about you! Are you uncle’s friend? Can I stare at my friend like that? Uncle looks at you the way papa looks at mama!” Cheka grins.

Vil swore he feels like being interviewed by journalists, except, it’s just a little curious cub.

“Well, our friendship is special. We’re very close with each other.”

“So…best friend?”

“……you can say so…”

“So, do you want to play pretend? Uncle said you’re great at play pretend!”

‘Is this sarcasm?’ Vil thought to himself. Did Leona just praise his acting ability or is he making subtle commentary about their relationship? Vil definitely thinks about them as only FWB, but maybe going on dates and staying at each other’s places are too much for FWB? Did Leona wanted to be more than FWB or are they already in a relationship but Vil just wants to deny it? All those thoughts are buzzing around in Vil’s head, but he just decided to answer it short.

“Sure.”

Vil play with Cheka for a good hour before Cheka suddenly stops.

“I’m going to search for uncle…”

Vil just realize it now. He was the only one who played with Cheka for the past hour. Where is Leona? Vil walks behind Cheka and go search for Leona together. Vil enters the main bedroom where they usually fuck and there’s Leona, probably half asleep. Cheka rubs his eyes, gesturing he’s sleepy. Vil shakes Leona’s sleeping body violently until he wakes up.

“What?”

“Cheka is sleepy.”

“Alright, come here…”

Leona lifts Cheka up and tucks him in. Vil closes the curtain and turns off the lamp. Cheka immediately falls asleep, like his uncle. Leona looks at Vil and both of them walks out of the room. Vil slowly closes the door so he doesn’t wake Cheka up.

“Well, Now I’m go—“

Before Vil finishes his sentence, Leona picks him up by his waist and slams him onto the sofa. He then crawl on top of Vil and closes the gap between their lips. Vil return the kiss passionately and wrap his arms around Leona’s neck while he ruffles Leona’s mane. Leona bites down on Vil’s lower lips and broke the kiss. He then licks Vil’s neck down to his shoulder where he gives it a quick kiss. He then bites Vil’s pale and slender neck which let out a quick and soft moan from Vil. Vil then reach out to his bag and pulls out the condom he got earlier at the pharmacy.

“Oh? You dirty…” Leona smirks while showing off his fangs.

Vil opens up the box and take one out. Leona then takes it with his mouth and Vil’s hand is traveling from Leona’s strong and broad shoulder down to his chest, stomach, before finally stop on Leona’s crotch, feeling his erection and immediately working on Leona’s pants. Leona let out a soft growl and purrs. Suddenly they hear the door open and a small voice.

“Uncle Leona? Vil?”

Leona immediately snatches a pillow and covers his lap with it. Vil ties his coat on his waist to covers himself. Cheka is awake and he’s approaching Vil.

“Vil…Let’s play”

Vil turns to Leona in panic. Leona smiles and pulls Cheka onto his lap.

“You don’t want to play with uncle?”

“I want to play with both of you!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s 7pm already and they’re exhausted from playing too much. Cheka is hungry and so is Leona and Vil but there’s nothing on the table and the fridge. Suddenly, the bell rings and Leona gets up to get it.

“You’re finally here!” Leona sighs.

It’s Farena, Leona’s brother. He’s back from his king business and is here to pick up Cheka. He’s very tall and looks a lot like Leona but more, king-like.

“Here’s the pizza I promised as your payment, stuffed crust, your favorite…ah, you should’ve told me you invited your friend, Leona! I’ll get more food!”

“Ah no need to, my friend here doesn’t like pizza or anything like that…he only eat grass”

Vil glares at Leona while he pinch Leona’s thigh.

“Haha! What a funny joke, Leona! Anyway, Cheka and I will be going! Thank you so much! See you soon!”

“Good bye Uncle, Vil!” Cheka waves at both of them and they walks out from Leona’s apartment.

Leona stares at Vil and licks his lips. He put the pizza in the kitchen and immediately charge towards Vil to pin him down.

“Vil, looks like the crust is not the only thing that’ll be stuffed tonight…”

Vil smirks and Leona immediately went in for a passionate kiss. Vil realizes now that the condom is basically useless if he’s against a beast.


End file.
